1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control apparatus of a two-stroke engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is an air blast valve which injects fuel by compressed air ejected from an engine-driven air pump. When such an engine-driven air pump is used, however, the compressed air pressure does not rise immediately with the startup of the engine and therefore there is the problem that it is not possible to inject fuel by compressed air from the air blast valve immediately upon engine startup and thus time is required for such engine startup.
Therefore, there is known a fuel injection apparatus which is provided with a compressed air tank for storing compressed air discharged from the air pump and which uses the compressed air stored in the compressed air tank at the time of engine startup so as to inject fuel from the air blast valve (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 61-112772).
If such a compressed air tank is provided, however, not only is a control valve required to control the storage of the compressed air in the compressed air tank, but also if left standing for a long period, the compressed air in the compressed air tank will gradually leak out and the compressed air pressure will fall, so time is again required for startup of the engine.